Powered massagers are known in the art for providing a massaging effect to the user. In particular, a powered massager in the form of sexual aid device may have several massage actuators mounted to a single device with one massage actuator being applied to one area of the body while the other massage actuator is applied to another area of the body. In some instances, the user may desire to insert the sexual aid device inside a single body cavity such that both massage actuators are simultaneously applied to the same area of the body at the same time. However, prior sexual aid devices have positioned these multiple massage actuators along different axes of the device in order for a single device to accommodate more than one massage actuator due to the difficulty of structurally and operationally mounting more than one massage actuator along the same axis. A typical prior art sexual aid device may have an elongated tubular main body with one massage actuator disposed along the main axis of the body, while the other massage actuator is disposed along a secondary branch extending from the main body at an axis different from the main axis of the device. Unfortunately, this bifurcated configuration of the massage actuators mounted along different axes of the device prevents the user from being able to apply both massage actuators simultaneously to the same area of the body, such as inside the same body cavity of the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a powered massager having more than one massage actuator mounted along the same axis of the device.